


通敌

by Braisedcrab



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: 皮尔洛所围观到的布冯和卡西的狗粮……





	通敌

我第一次发现那两个人有点不对是在2012年的夏天。

我会记得那么清楚，是因为决赛前某组织告诉我，欧洲杯最佳球员已经内定我了，只要我们能赢这场比赛，那它就是我的。

前提是我们能赢。

可是谁都知道，那场我们被西班牙打了个4：0。

比赛结束后，我有些沮丧，但还是非常冷静。

我和旁边的哈维拥抱了下，尽管他在刚刚几十分钟里和我跳了场粗暴的贴面舞，攻击性堪比加图索的叉子，我甚至怀疑是他让我失去了最佳球员，但他总算还是道歉了。

可是在我们分开的时候，哈维盯着一个方向，脸色跟看见女儿和不知道哪里来的野男人私奔的老父亲一样。

我顺着那个方向看去，布冯把卡西利亚斯圈在怀里，笑得一脸能让因扎吉便秘*的柔情蜜意。接着，他低下头，亲了下卡西的耳朵。

我们刚刚被打了个4：0，他是怎么有心情用这种肉麻得要命的方式对待西班牙队队长的？

“对手之间的惺惺相惜，真是伟大的友谊。”哈维干巴巴地说。

再伟大的友谊，也不会在输成这样的情况下还笑得跟被爱情冲昏头脑一样吧？

“你知道的，你们意大利人一向热情。”哈维继续干巴巴地说。

我怎么不知道我们意大利人是这样的？我也没试过让人站都站不稳，不得不挂在自己身上啊？更别说那是西班牙的队长，而不是队友。难道是因为周围并没有合适身高差的人？

我低头看了下西班牙的小个子中场，想象了下我和他抱成这样的样子，打了个哆嗦。和小桑**都接受不了，更别说只是惺惺相惜的对手了。

布冯搂着卡西利亚斯根本就不肯撒手，低头亲了又亲。

哈维露出不忍卒睹的神色。我心有戚戚然。

幸好，西班牙人还要继续他们的庆祝，所以他们很快就分开了。但是我看他们的样子，深切地怀疑他们在西班牙人庆祝完以后会再来第二场拥吻。

那天晚上，布冯从酒店里消失了，没有人知道他去哪里。

也许是实在太惨烈去买醉了吧。但是我想起他之前抱着卡西利亚斯的样子，又怀疑起这个推测。

他真的有伤心到这个地步吗？我很怀疑。

 

下半年，布冯倒是真的显露出了焦虑烦躁的样子。欧洲杯的失利延迟了数个月才发作，以一个守门员的反射神经而言，这实在太长了。

到了12月，我看到报道上说皇家马德里因为技术原因把卡西利亚斯弄去当替补。布冯的气压那段时间再次低了几个等级。一瞬间，真的只是一瞬间，我觉得我找到了布冯失常的原因。

可是又怎么可能呢？

2013年某天。

布冯的气压似乎没那么低了，他还有心情和我们打招呼。可是孔蒂照例拿着早上的报纸贴到更衣室门上的时候，我看到了一则新闻。

布冯说他更尊重卡西利亚斯。

……应该是我想太多了。

我再看下去，扭头对孔蒂说：“教练，这上面说你是疯子。”

那天布冯表达自己对卡西利亚斯的爱的新闻并没有带来多少波澜。因为太遥远了，那是另一个国家，另一个俱乐部的队长，跟我们的关系就是毫无关系。可是布冯并没有停下，他接受了一次又一次的采访，不断地为卡西利亚斯抱不平，最后直接对皇家马德里开炮。更衣室里看布冯的眼神也越来越不对。

如此伟大的友谊，热情如火的意大利人也无法理解了。

你们有这么熟吗？

期间安德雷亚和布冯谈过好几次，毕竟尤文图斯队长反复炮轰皇马，即使那是另一个国家的俱乐部，那也实在太容易起火。但是布冯并没有收敛，反而是安德雷亚不再提了。

在布冯炮轰皇马必须认识到钱不是一切的声音中，我们和皇马在欧冠中相遇。

让人惊讶的是，卡西利亚斯出场了。这一年里他很少出场，但是这次他居然首发。

我下意识地看向布冯。又来了，又是这种被爱情冲昏脑袋的傻笑。

也许是因为这次比较在意布冯的疑似秘密恋情，我比以往更加关注他和卡西利亚斯的互动。赛前只对卡西利亚斯的拥抱似乎更加印证了我的猜测。

当然，我不能排除这又是一个迷信仪式，就像因扎吉吃婴儿饼干总是不多不少只留下两块一样，也许多次倒在西班牙面前的意大利人，会认为在赛前拥抱卡西利亚斯能将他身上的好运通过魔法液体传递到自己身上。

然而我得告诉布冯的是，迷信一点用也没有。我们又输了。

赛后，布冯又与卡西利亚斯黏在了一块。有时我真怀疑他们到底是不是连体婴。然后，我看见卡西利亚斯用手套挡住脸，飞快地亲了布冯耳朵一下。

……迷信仪式也无法拯救你们了。

当我回到客场更衣室，我发现布冯不在。我问，“Gigi去哪里了？”

基耶利尼回道，“他和卡西利亚斯出去了。”

那一瞬间，更衣室的气氛变得非常微妙，一股说不明道不清的暧昧在空气中扩散。

那天晚上，布冯没有回来。直到第二天，他才神清气爽地出现。

由此看来，昨天他和卡西利亚斯的魔力液体交换仪式非常顺利。

自此以后，更衣室里看向布冯的眼光，在平日的基础上又加了一层敬佩。

啊，是啊，谁不敬佩呢？那可是圣卡西，多次让意大利饮恨的西班牙队队长。怪不得布冯在被打了4:0以后还有心思和卡西利亚斯拥抱亲吻。因为他知道，到了晚上，他会获得应有的补偿。

想到这里，我突然觉得那个4:0也不是那么刺眼了。

 

在这之后，最大的问题，反而是应该如何对待卡西利亚斯了。

其实我们和他是根本不熟。不过我想，除了布冯这位总是和他交换魔力液体的意大利队队长以外，没有谁会和他熟。

而我对卡西利亚斯印象最深刻的一点，在布冯开始失控前，反而是2012年金球奖他排第五名，比我还前一名。哦，当然，第五名也没有什么用，他拿不到那个奖。那个奖实际上应该改名前锋奖，因为人们只看得见前锋，仿佛足球不是11个人的比赛，哦，不，也许是因为在他们眼里，球队就该由11个前锋组成。

可是无论如何，他都是布冯的秘密情人，是能最广泛地牵动布冯情绪的人。而外界又有太多对他的误解。因为他和哈维的友谊，大家都认为他通敌巴萨的更衣室。可是实际上呢？他通敌的明明是意大利国家队和尤文图斯队长的卧室。

作为布冯的朋友，我无论如何都应该做点表示。

 

次回合。我们和皇马战平，皇马晋级。

布冯和卡西利亚斯再次黏在了一起。可是这次他们比较快，很快就分开和队友招呼起来。我似乎错过了这次机会。但很快，这两个人又折返回来，腻在了一块。

这两个人真的没救了。我能想象与我如此亲密的也只有playstation。可是卡西利亚斯不是play station，显然地，他不是。

我在他们稍微分开一点的时候慢慢地走了过去，可是这两个人根本没有发现我的存在。我只好出声招呼：“你们好！打扰你们了吗？”

那两个人若无其事地分开，卡西利亚斯倒也不腼腆，可是他可真是白皙得过分，他真的是西班牙人吗？

布冯指望不上，瞧他笑得跟个傻子似的，就知道他现在脑子里估计都是让人眩目的卡西利亚斯。

我向西班牙人伸出手，“安德烈亚•皮尔洛，Gigi的朋友。”

其实我也不知道我在做什么。难道卡西利亚斯会不认识我吗？

他笑着握住了我的手，天啊，他笑起来居然挺甜美的，我有些理解为什么布冯会跟失去理智的毛头小子一样了。

“你好。我是伊戈尔•卡西利亚斯，也是Gigi的朋友。”

我对此不予置评。因为这个朋友，和那个朋友是不一样的。

其实我也不知道那天到底说了多少傻话，要让小桑在，他肯定又得叫我“cazzaro”（罗马方言“傻x”）。

后来卡西利亚斯再提意大利，就会说他们有布冯和皮尔洛。

我很高兴。

要知道以前他说到意大利从来都只会说布冯的。

 

遗憾的是，人们对卡西利亚斯的误会依旧，而皇马高层也决定将他放弃。而直到此时，卡西利亚斯和布冯的关系依然不被人知晓，只是他的言辞越来越不加以掩饰。再后来的事我就不太清楚了，因为在他离开皇马没多久，我就离开了意大利，前往美国淘金。此后，我所知道的几乎都是报纸上的消息。

例如卡西利亚斯说：我睡觉的时候穿着布冯的短裤。

也许是发现失言，他又补了句：我是布冯的超级粉丝。

哦，什么样的粉丝，会穿着偶像的短裤睡觉？

两个人更加是约定了未来一起退役，仿佛准备一起回老家结婚一样。不对，搞不好真是，在意大利刚刚通过同性婚姻合法化法案的时候，这两个人突然搞这种约定不会真是要退役后结婚吧？

然而直到我退役了，我也没有找到答案。因为这两个人依然在足坛活跃着，让媒体不断感叹“伟大的友谊”。

——完——

**Author's Note:**

> *因扎吉每次上场前都要拉屎，这是因扎吉祈求胜利的迷信仪式之一。
> 
> **小桑是指内斯塔，皮尔洛的好基友。皮尔洛喜欢叫他小桑德罗。


End file.
